Sofia the First Lost Episode: Crown Cancer
Written by Harrison Dye: Hello, my name is Harrison Dye, and I'm 14 years old. I'm into creepypasta, and paranormal related stuff. One day, me and my mom went to visit my aunt, and my cousins. We stayed there for 4 nights. I played with the dogs there, watched TV with my cousins, and other stuff. My cousins watched Nick.Jr, and Disney Junior a lot, they like any show on those channels really. It was 10 PM, and I was getting really bored, so I turned on the TV, and switched channels until I found something good. I decided to just put on Disney Junior, yes my cousins were here at the time. My cousins then went to bed, but I stayed up. I decided to stay on the Disney Junior channel, I know it's weird for a 14 year old like me to watch this channel, but I just decided to watch it. An announcement for a new Sofia the First episode jumped on the screen, man that scared the crap out of me. I started getting confused all the sudden, Didn't Sofia the First end this September? I thought. The announcement lady then said, " The new and final Sofia the First episode is here, don't go anywhere kids. " The announcer sounded a little sad, but I ignored that. I don't really know a lot about this show or the characters, but I know it's about a little girl named Sofia, and her mother marries the king, and Sofia is granted a powerful amulet that allows her to speak to animals, and the show teaches kids about random life traits. I will try and explain the best I can though. The intro started a little differently, they were 2 white bars on the right and left of the screen, and the screen looked a bit faded. The episode then began, and the title that appears right in front of the screen when the episode begins was titled, " Crown Cancer ". The first frame showed Sofia in her bedroom sleeping. Sofia then woke up, looking pale. She then goes to the window, opens it, sticks her head out and says... Sofia: What a wonderful *cough*, what the? Sofia then starts coughing repeatedly and then stops. Sofia: What is going on? Am I getting a cold!? Sofia's mother then calls her down for breakfast. Sofia: Coming! Sofia comes down to greet her mother and King Roleland( Sofia's father ). Sofia: Hello Mother, Fath- *cough* Sofia's Mother: Sofia, are you alright? Sofia: Yeah, I'm fine( Sofia said in a scratchy voice ). It's probably just a cold. Sofia's Mother: I never seen a cold like this, your skin looks a bit lighter. Sofia: I won't let this stop me from attending Royal Prep Academy though. Sofia then left the castle where Amber, and James were waiting for her. They noticed she looked different. Amber: Sofia, you look a little different then usual. Sofia: Oh it's nothing *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough*. James: That sounds the opposite of nothing! Amber: Sofia, I think it's best if you stay home today. Sofia: I can't, I can't miss one * cough * lesson that Royal Prep Academy * cough * is teaching. Sofia's voice was still scratchy. While Sofia was walking, Clover( The grey bunny ) appears. Sofia: Oh, Hi *cough* Clover. Clover: OK, my name is not * mimics cough * Clover, it's just Clover, that's it. Wait, why does your voice sound different? Sofia: I'm probably just tired. The scene then switched to Sofia inside Royal Prep Academy, then it immediately switched to Amber and James, they were still suspicious about her " sickness ". James: * whispering* I'm telling you, there is something wrong with her. Amber: *whispering* Yeah, she is usually not like this. Sofia then coughed 10 times, causing everyone in the classroom to notice, including the teacher. Teacher: Sofia? are you okay? Sofia: Yes *cough* *cough* I am. Teacher: That does not sound like you're okay. Sofia: Don't worry, it's just- Sofia started coughing really hard and loud, and then the teacher immediately called a nurse to come get her. The rest of the students had their eyes wide open, including James and Amber. The scene then switched to a room, which was probably the nurse's room. Nurse: OK Sofia, I tried examining you the best I can, I can't find out what's wrong with you, I'm going to have to send you home. The scene switched to the inside of the castle. Sofia walked in, and she looked even worst then before. King Roleland: Sofia!? Why are you home so early? Sofia: I was *cough* sent *cough* home. Sofia's Mother: Oh my, Sofia you look even worst then before. We need to bring a doctor here! A few moments passed by.... A doctor then came to the castle to examine the sick girl. Doctor: Are you the parents? Sofia's Mother and King Roleland: Yes Doctor: Where is she? Sofia's Mother: In her room. The doctor then walked up to Sofia's bedroom. He opened her door to find her sitting on her bed coughing non-stop. Doctor: This looks serious. The doctor then walked towards the sick princess. Doctor: OK Sofia, I need to do a couple of tests with you, first you need to open your mouth all the way. The doctor put a thermometer in Sofia's mouth. The thermometer was just staying put though, it was not changing at all. Doctor: Hmm, you don't seem to be cold or hot. What is it that is making you like this? The doctor then took an orb out, then put it on her. The orb then made a noise that sounded like a siren. Doctor: Oh no! Sofia: What is it!? *cough* Doctor: Oh... uh nothing. The doctor immediately ran downstairs. Sofia's Mother and King Roleland noticed this. King Roleland: You alright? Doctor: I have bad news, I'm afraid Sofia has....has..... Sofia's Mother: What, what is it? Doctor: Sofia has Crown Cancer. Sofia's Mother: Crown Cancer? What's that? Doctor: It's a deadly disease that is caused when someone is too overpowered. Sofia's Mother: Overpowered? But Sofia is not overpowered. King Roleland: Well she does have that amulet. Sofia's Mother: Oh yeah. Doctor: Amulet? What can the amulet do exactly? Sofia's Mother: Well it allows her to talk to animals, it allows her to become small, she can do all sorts of power with that. Doctor: Well, I hate to say it, but I'm afraid Sofia only has 2 days to live. Sofia's Mother and King Roleland: WHAT!!!??? Doctor: I'm sorry. Sofia's Mother: No! You're lying! You have to be! Doctor: I wish I was. I can actually cure her crazy coughing and make her paleness go away though, but that's the only thing I can do, but when she is having her final moments, it's going to come back. I suggest that you don't let Sofia know about this, and spend a bunch of time with her as you can. Sofia's Mother and King Roleland looked really sad. The doctor then went back upstairs and cured Sofia's coughing and paleness. Doctor: There we go. Sofia:*cheerful* Yeah! I'm all better now, now nothing bad is going to happen! Doctor:*nervously* Yeah, nothing bad.. will, happen. The doctor then starts to sob quietly while walking out of the room. Sofia came downstairs looking happy. Sofia's Mother: Hello sweetie! Sofia: Hello mother. I'm glad I'm all better now! Now I can go to school tomorrow! Sofia's Mother:*nervously* Yep! You sure can! Uhh, Sofia. Sofia: Yes mother? Sofia's Mother: Do you wanna spend some time together, with me and your father? Sofia: What do you mean? Sofia's Mother: Well, I thought it would be nice to bond. Sofia: ???? Sofia's Mother: I mean, let's do something as a family. Sofia: Really? Sofia's Mother: Yes. Sofia: Well my sickness is gone, and I left school early. Well why not? The scene switched to an outside view of a forest. It then zoomed into the forest to show Sofia and her parents walking together. Sofia's Mother: This place is beautiful. King Roleland: However did you find this place Sofia? Sofia: Oh, it's a long story. Sofia then saw a struggling bear cub that was stuck in vines. Sofia: Wait! We gotta help it get out! A course with Sofia having the amulet, she was able to speak to the cub. Bear Cub: Please, help me! Sofia: Shhhh, it will be alright. These are a lot of vines, I could use help untangling them. Sofia's Mother: Oh sure, sweetie. Cheerful music started to play in the background. Sofia's Mother and King Roleland helped Sofia untangle the vines. After that, the cub was free. Bear Cub: I'm free! But I'm still lost though. Sofia: That's okay, we can help you! Sofia and her parents tried to help the cub find it's home. Sofia's Mother: *whispering sadly* She is such caring one, why does she have to go away? Sofia: What was that?( She looked at her mother.) Sofia's Mother: Oh nothing. Suddenly smoke started appearing in the air. Sofia's Mother: What's that? Trees started catching on fire all the sudden. King Roleland: We need to leave now! Sofia started running with her parents. She saw the bear cub in the middle of the forest, all scared and frightened. Sofia ran back to get the cub. Sofia's Mother: Sofia!?? What are you doing!? Sofia: I'm not leaving this poor cub behind. The scene then switched to the outside of the forest, where Sofia and her parents were running out of. A bunch of animals were fleeing the burning forest. Bear Cub: Mommy?..... Sofia: I'm sorry, but she's gone. Bear Cub: *sobbing* I can't believe she's gone. Sofia and her parents looked at the cub sadly. The scene then switched to night time, and the scene changed to Sofia in her bedroom, and her mother tucking her in. Sofia's Mother: I'm sorry that this had to happen. Sofia: *sad tone* It's fine. Sofia's Mother walked away from Sofia's bedroom. King Roleland then came up to her. King Roleland: *depressed* 24 hours is almost up. King Roleland: 24 more, until she..... Sofia's Mother: * depressed * I know. The Next Day. It was a nice shiny morning today. Sofia got out of bed and got ready for a great day at Royal Prep Academy. She ate breakfast, and went out of the castle, where once again, Amber and James were waiting for her. James: Hey, you look better now. Sofia: Yep! The scene switched to Sofia, Amber, and James outside of Royal Prep Academy. James: I just love show and tell, I hope they will like this.( He brings out a raven with a stick glued on it's head.) I call this one, the crowacorn. Amber: OK then, well I bet this will get me in first place.( She brings out a cage with a dancing bird thing in it.) Sofia: I hope my magician tricks work well.( She grabs out cards and a magician hat, she also brought Clover.) Clover: We better win this, because I was stuck in this hat for ages. OK, I know this is turning out to be a normal episode so far, that's what I thought to, but keep listening, it will get more shocking here. The scene then shows Sofia, Amber, and James at a Show and Tell show, that's what I'm calling it. Host: Welcome boys and girls!!!!! You all ready for Show and Tell! Everyone: Yes!!!! Before the show could start, Sofia suddenly started to cough violently, and she started turning pale again. James: Sofia! Amber: We gotta get her home immediately! James and Amber helped Sofia get back to the castle. While they were bringing Sofia home, she started to cough blood. I was shocked to see something like this on a TV-Y rated show. Blood has actually appeared on some kids shows, like Captain Planet, Gravity Falls, and don't even get me started on The Animals of Farthing Wood, but on an innocent TV-Y rated show like this? Sofia: What is going on!? I thought I was cured but now it's--wo*cough* Moments later, Amber and James finally brought Sofia back to the castle, and her parents noticed this. Amber: She is not doing well. James: What should we do? Sofia's Mother: No! I can't keep this a secret any longer, Sofia was diagnosed with Crown Cancer. A disease that is caused when you are too overpowered. Amber and James: What!? James: Can't you die from Crown Cancer though? Sofia's Mother: Yes James. I'm sorry Sofia, I really am. Sofia: Why-- didn--t--you tel*cough* me ear--lier? Sofia's Mother: Because, Sofia I didn't want you to live the final moments being scared and stressed. We wanted you to live the rest of your life being happy, and a cheerful princess. Sofia started holding her throat in agony, and collapsing on the ground. Sofia's Mother: *depressed* James, Amber, find something comfy for Sofia to rest on! The scene then faded to black, and came back with a scene with Sofia sleeping on a bed in the middle of a giant room. She wakes up. Sofia: Whe-e-e-r-e a-m I? Sofia's Mother and King Roleland came into the giant room, and then almost every character has entered the room, including Vivian, Amber, James, Minimuz, Clover, the fairies, Oona, Sofia's village friends( forgot their names ), The genie kid, Cedric, the bear cub that Sofia rescued, and more. Sofia: Mo-th-er? Sofia's parents came closer to her. Sofia's Mother: Sweetie.( Almost about to bawl her eyes out.) Sofia: A--m I go-ing to di-e? King Roleland: This is very difficult to say.... but yes. Vivian then approaches her. Vivian: Remember me? Your friend? Clover then jumps on her bed. Clover: * about to sob * Come on Sofia, I know you can talk. Please don't leave, not now. Amber: Please Sofia, please talk. Sofia: I-I-I-I Sofia: * now smiling * I th-ank you all, I may b-e disap-pearing fro-m this world, but I'll al-ways remem-ber all of you. I lo-ve you all, espec-ially you moth-er. Sofia's eyes were about to close. Sofia's Mother: * Starting to cry * NO! Don't you dare! Don't do this on me! Stay Alive! Please! Sofia: Don-t b-e sa-d, I w-ill al-ways b-e alive in the memory o-f Enchanc-ia. Sofia then closes her eyes. The guards now took the bed with the now " permanently asleep " princess on to a random outdoor area for a funeral. I was shocked at this, I was actually crying a bit, and I never cried in a long time, but a show for little kids actually made my tears drop. Everyone from Enchancia, and all the characters were at the funeral. Funeral Manager: Attention all citizens of Enchancia, we have lost a very important person, that person, or kid perhaps was called Sofia. She was always there when there was trouble, she was always helpful, and brave. She may have been a child, but she always knew how to protect Enchancia from danger. Would anyone like to come up and say some words about her? Sofia's Mother steps up. Sofia's Mother: Sofia was always a loyal daughter, she was kind, she never fussed, and she was good at making friends. I know she did not even get the chance to graduate from Royal Prep Academy, but she was still a gem to us. Vivian steps up. Vivian: Sofia was a good friend, she helped me overcome my shyness, and she always looked after me. I hope they are watching her up there. Oona steps up, or flops up, because she is a mermaid. Oona: When I first saw Sofia on that boat, I was scared, I thought she was a threat to Merroway Cove, but when she untangled the vines I was stuck in, I trusted her. She also rescued me from that sea monster that kidnapped me. I will miss her. The genie kid steps up. Genie kid: When I first met Sofia, she was a very nice one, she was helpful, and she was fun to be near with. She also proved that I was innocent when I was accused for something that I did not do. More characters came up and spoke about Sofia, but I forgot what they said sadly. After the funeral, everyone began to leave, and some people started crying, especially Sofia's parents. Clover on the other hand refused to leave Sofia, Clover jumped on Sofia's body and curled up on her. The episode then ended, the end credits played with sad music playing in the background. I was crying at this point. This is how you end a show? I thought. Especially if it's for little kids. I called Disney Junior on my phone about this, and they knew what I was talking about. They told me that this episode is the alternate final episode of the series, and that this episode was supposed to be the series finale, but it was scrapped and replaced with the Forever Royal episode. But they decided to air it once on Disney Junior, so kids could learn about accepting life, and when you pass away, people will remember you. If you lost a loved one, just remember, they don't want you to be sad or depressed, they will always be in your heart. Don't let depression own you. Then they hung up. Written on 2/3/2019 Category:Lost episodes